warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Supra Vándalo
La Supra Vándalo es la versión Vándalo de el rifle de asalto Supra. Este arma puede venderse por 7.500 . Adquisición La Supra Vándalo puede conseguirse del evento Operación: El renacimiento de Ambulas. Características Este arma tiene daño primario de . Ventajas: *Daño por segundo muy alto. *Buena cadencia de fuego. *Amplio cargador (300 balas). *Más efectivo contra grupos de enemigos. *Cambio mas rápido que la Gorgon. *Extremadamente efectivo a corta distancia. *Cuenta con mods de Cónclave. *Alta munición total (1600). Desventajas: *Los proyectiles tienen baja velocidad de vuelo. *Poco eficaz a largas distancias. *Difícil calcular a larga distancia donde llegara el proyectil. *Baja velocidad de recarga. *Baja probabilidad de estado. *Muy baja probabilidad crítica. *Moderado retroceso. *Bajo el daño de y Comparación: *Comparado a la Supra: **Mayor cargador (300 vs. 180). **Mayor munición máxima (1600 vs. 1080). **Mayor cadencia (13.3 vs. 8.3). **Dos polaridades . Consejos *Supra Vandal has a decent fire rate like the Gorgon, but it is less accurate at longer distances. Firing in short bursts may help to improve accuracy. *Alternatively, use the mod Estabilizador to almost completely eliminate the Supra Vandal's high recoil, and make it more comfortable to fire overall. *To counter the weapon's quick ammo consumption, bring Restauradores de munición de escuadrón, Mutación de munición de rifle, Carrier with Caja de munición, and/or the Carroñero de rifle aura. *Calibre perforador makes this gun even more augmented versus Grineer because of their weakness to puncture damage, the Supra's strongest stat. The normal version, Golpe perforador, does not generally provide enough of a boost to puncture damage, and elementals would provide a larger boost in damage. *Despedazar or Taladro metálico can help hit more enemies, somewhat balancing the high ammo consumption. Notas *Cancelling the reload animation on its third-quarter period counts as a reload, much like the Soma. *With the Ráfaga de entropía equipped, It will increase the total status chance to 25%, which is very high for a heavy machine gun. Note that any mods that increase status chance (such as Fuerza maligna) only adds status based on the weapons original status chance, and not the new base status chance given by Ráfaga de entropía. With all 4 dual stat mods and Cámara dividida, the Supra Vandal can achieve a 58.4% status chance. Curiosidades *''Supra'' is Latin for "above". *The Supra Vandal's magazine is the large boxy object on the top of the gun, and presumably doubles as a sight due to the notch. *The Supra Vandal's energy goes dark when the magazine has been taken out during reloading, and will light up again after the magazine has been replaced. **The magazine might be a battery or fuel as opposed to ammunition, as a result. *The Supra Vandal fires plasma pulses from three individual barrels, much like how the Dera fires from two barrels. *The Supra Vandal is a first event reward weapon that can be recolored. *The Supra Vandal makes a different sound than the normal Supra when fired. Historial de actualizaciones *El rango de maestría aumentó de 10 a 14 *La probabilidad de estado aumentó de 5% a 30% *La probabilidad crítica aumentó de 2.5% a 16% *Daño crítico aumentado de 1.5x a 2x *Aumento de la velocidad del proyectil *Mayor precisión mientras apuntas *El daño disminuyó de 45 a 40 *Se corrigió el corte de lo sonido *Added 2 polarity slots (unmentioned). *Introducido vía Operación: El renacimiento de Ambulas. *Datamined from game files. link }} Ver también *Supra, regular version of this weapon. *Cestra, the pistol version of this weapon. *Técnico Corpus, the Corpus heavy unit that uses the Supra. *Ráfaga de entropía, a Supra exclusive Sindicato mod. *Convergencia dirigida, a Supra exclusive mod in Cónclave. *Gorgon, the Grineer equivalent of this weapon. en:Supra Vandal Category:Corpus Categoría:Arma de Perforación Categoría:Rifle de Asalto Categoría:Vándalo Categoría:Actualización 20